


Legerdemain

by Hawkwitch



Series: post [4]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Legerdemain<br/>Characters: Jim, Frank, Press Officer<br/>Genre: Speculation/humor<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Summary: Post-canon, Press Officer sheds more light into a new risky media strategy to help Jim get re-elected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legerdemain

Jim was occupied with a massive pile of fresh newspapers. The press release of a new appointment in Prime Minister’s inner circle had been published an evening before.  
„All ten of them mention me. On the front page!“ Jim said. His face was filled with an odd mixture of delight and disgust. „A quack astrologer casts a spell over the PM,“ he read.  
„How dare they, I am not a quack!“ Frank growled.  
„Phil, do you think this is going to work?“ Jim asked nervously.  
„Well, as I said earlier, this is a risky strategy.“ The Press Officer said. „But it surely overshadows the financial crisis, Prime Minister.“  
„At least the opposition is too busy laughing at me to notice anything else?“ Jim continued.  
„Yes, Prime Minister.“ Phil said. „Noone pays attention to the employment statistics that are going to be published in the afternoon.“  
„Good. And then what?“ Jim asked, suddenly filled with doubts.  
„By tomorrow it will leak to the press that this astrology buzz was all a legerdemain.“ Phil said.  
„A what?“ Jim asked, clearly puzzled by the word.  
„Oh? What I mean is – it is going to leak that it was a publicity stunt.“ Phil replied.  
„It was not a publicity stunt!“ Frank Weisel protested.  
„Why not reveal some of your tricks, Mr. Weas... Weisel? That buys you some time to stage next triumph for The Prime Minister.“  
„What a splendid thought, Phil! I know!“ Jim said. „That buys Frank some time to stage next triumph for... this government.“


End file.
